The Closed Loop
by Coulomb
Summary: Hermione Granger travels back in time from the year of 2001 to the year of 1996. With a large amount of knowledge and an inordinately bad sense of humour she takes on a new identity. Meet Jane Blue, Potions Apprentice and spy for the Order. At the same time the Hermione of 1996 wonders just who this 'Jane Blue' is? SS/HG. Sometimes something of a crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello there! This was an idea for a fic that just _wouldn't_ leave me alone until I began writing it down. I currently have about 25k words written, so updates should be smooth for a while forward. There will be some harsh language in this, and some violence, ergo the rating. I haven't planned for any explicit sexual content, however. Looking at my plan for this fic I'd say that the finished length will end up somewhere between 50-70k words. This fic will at times be really rather silly, and is overall quite light-hearted. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

And so, it began.

Hermione felt nervous exhilaration spreading in the pit of her stomach. She seemed to be standing in the very same corridor she'd been in just a few moment earlier. The walls and floors were in simple stone, and there was a certain chill in the air, even though it was summer. For it was during summer that she was set to appear.

She looked around for a short while, wondering if she should start walking towards Dumbledore's office or if –

"Can I help you?"

She smiled and turned towards the speaker – one Severus Snape, that is. "Yes!"

Severus frowned, probably trying to figure out why a 21 year old was down in the dungeons. How many years could one repeat, and how just stupid would you have to be? "... you are?"

For some reason or other, Hermione sang out, "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..." Damn George and Fred for slipping a sillyness-inducing potion into her morning tea.

Severus was not amused.

She snorted. "Can you guess my name?"

Severus was _not_ amused. "No."

"Aaaw! If I gave you a clue then?"

Could he be less amused? "We're going to the headmaster. This minute."

Hermione just smiled and walked briskly at his side. "I was actually headed there."

" _Why_ would you then be in the dungeons?" He looked at her as if though gauging how insane she could possibly be.

"So, your clue?" She held up her Time Turner. "This little thing decided to send me here. With a little help, of course."

He looked at her once again, trying to place her features. She simply grinned at him. He frowned. "Granger?"

"Bingo!"

"I believe you've got a whole lot of explaining to do."

"Oh, undoubtably! Sadly, you'll have to wait until Minerva and Dumbledore are both in attendance."

They neared the stone gargoyle. Severus slowed down. He muttered, "I love babies."

"What was that?" Hermione chuckled. Severus simply glared at her. The stone gargoyle moved to the side. They walked up the stairs, Severus before Hermione since she was a true gentleman.

Severus pushed open the door into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had been feeding Fawkes, the wretched thing, gummy worms. He looked up at the intrusion, and quickly assessed the situation.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to Severus, exasperated. "See, he gets it without any clue!"

Severus looked decidedly confused. "And it's a big deal because...? You're being inane, miss Granger."

Could she tell him? Well, she didn't know that she did or didn't. But then she probably didn't want him to know right away, did she? So she simply looked up at the roof and smiled. "We're going to need Minerva for this discussion."

Dumbledore twinkled at her. "And what discussion is that, miss Granger? I'm assuming you've been on quite a journey? Mayhaps through time?" He eyed the time turner around her neck.

She smiled and nodded – that oftentimes does the trick.

"Very well. Please sit down. Is Severus to be present for the discussion?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh yes. Why shouldn't he?"

Dumbledore simply smiled and made a teapot, four cups and three chairs appeared. He also scribbled something on a note that Fawkes then took in his beak. Hermione and Severus both sat down – Hermione sat down in the middle chair, so he was forced to take a seat next to her. The put out expression on his face almost made her giggle.

Minerva soon arrived. She mostly seemed confused, but when she saw the time turner around Hermione's neck she seemed to get the gist of it. She seemed familiar enough with these situations, though Hermione sincerely doubted they had many time travelers visit for tea, and simply sat down at Hermione's other side.

Dumbeldore cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Okay, so as you've all gathered I travelled back in time." Dumbledore and Minerva nodded at her to get along with her story. "I used the time turner." More nodds. "So now I'm here." Now even Severus joined in on the nodding. "I come from the year 2001 – no, Earth doesn't end at New Year's 2000. No need to worry." Nod, nod, nod. "Oh, has anyone of you seen 2001: a Space Oddessey? In my opinion Kubrick's masterpiece."

There were more nods from Minerva and Dumbledore, but Severus muttered, "A Clockwork Orange is better."

"That is a fine movie too! Not as epic as 2001, though."

Dumbledore seemed annoyed now. How fun! "Miss Granger, we _do_ have all day, but we'd rather you tell us your story just a tad bit quicker?"

"Oh yes, yes," she sighed, "I have known for some time now that I was to travel back in time. I worked miracles for the Order, you see. Not the magical kind, mind you. I have a certain amount of useful information memorized, and I know that I am soon to get even more. You see, I am to become a spy for the Order."

Severus raised one of his infamous eyebrows. "And just how do you suppose you'd become a spy?"

She smiled softly. "The lies I am to tell Voldemort have nothing to do with my identity, but rather with what is to happen in this war. I will tell him that he wins, and I simply do not want to live the rest of my life as some sub-human slave. I will give him some carefully selected information, a significant date or two, in exchange for one: ensured saftey for myself and Mini-Me, and two: the opportunity to become a Death Eater."

Severus snorted. "The meetings consist of tea parties and petting fluffy animals. And the Dark Lord is very fond of the smell of roses. Think you can handle it?"

Ah, so the man could already joke! This boded well. She spoke in overly dramatic tones, "I fear I must, for the sake of the Order."

Dumbledores eyes twinkled madly. Was the light in his head malfunctioning? "So how do you explain your situation to yourself and Harry and Ronald?"

"Well, for the time being I shall take on a different name, change up my hair – you have no idea how long I've waited to do just that – and change a few things here and there. I won't look that different, but people won't recognize me as Hermione. _I_ won't recognize me."

Minerva spoke, for the first time during that meeting. "What will you do now?" She picked up her teacup and took a sip.

"I'm going to continue my apprenticeship under Severus."

Minerva spit out the tea she had in her mouth. It mostly landed on Dumbledore's face. Then she started to cackle. "You have a bloody apprentice Severus!"

Severus himself looked adverse to the idea. He sighed and pinched his nose whilst asking, "Are you certain of that? And whyever would I even take you on _to begin with_?"

"Why, because I'm bloody brilliant! And yes, I am certain of that. Indeed, I have a very amusing memory of future-me taking over your classes for a week, for some reason or other. Oh, and there was the time – ha! – when, oh I shouldn't spoil the surprise!"

Dumbledore looked very amused and smiled at Severus. "Well, it seems like you've got yourself an apprentice!"

Severus' jaw clenched.

Hermione grinned. "Don't look so put out! We're going to be practically the best of friends!" Dumbledore started laughing.

Severus muttered, "Kill me now." Minerva kept cackling away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione, cliché that it was, looked into the mirror and assesed her looks. Brown, arm-pit length hair that frizzed one hell of a lot. Quite a square jaw, and an up-turned nose. Her eyes were brown, and on the larger side. Normal eyebrows. A few pimples here and there – the small devils hadn't disappeared after her teens.

What she now had to do was create a Glamour that she'd be able to apply and take off very easily. And so, she set to work.

Her hair? Oh, this she'd wanted to do for a long, long time. She quickly cut of half of it, so that it ended just below her jaw. Then she straightened it out a bit – but there were still a few waves here and there. And then, she turned it dark blue. She smiled brilliantly into the mirror when she saw the change.

She made her jaw a bit softer, her chin a bit pointier. She straightened out her nose and made it a bit longer. Her eyes she turned a dark blue matching her hair. She made her eyebrows a bit flatter, and removed any pimples. If she could avoid the buggers, she would.

Then she commited the changes to her personalised Glamour spell – "Mutantur in vultus".

She said the words, and then exited her new room with her new appearance. She was staying at Hogwarts, and had a room all to herself. What luxury!

On she went, down to the entrance hall. There Severus stood waiting for her in his oh-so-charming Death Eater robes. They were on their way to an inofficial meeting with Voldemort himself! Severus had sent 'the Dude' a message, explaining how the 'brainz' of the Golden Trio had appeared out of nowhere and begged for refuge with Dumbledore and Minerva, and how she'd then contacted Severus asking for him to take her to meet the Dude.

Apparently, the Dude had agreed to that. Of course, she wouldn't go and meet the Dude if she hadn't known that she'd get out of it alive and well. Or, she at the very least _supposed_ that she got out of it well.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her when she got close enough.

"You know, we could make one for you too, if you'd like. Maybe get you a woman, eh?" She bumped his shoulder with her fist.

His face took on one of those 'I-can't-believe-that-you-just-fucking-said-that' expressions.

Not that he'd need one – Glamour, that is, he _definitely_ needed a woman – since he looked fine, if you like tall, dark and mysterious. And who doesn't?

"Relax, I was just joking. Do you think the Dude will be in a good mood?"

"The _Dude_?" he ground out.

That silly-ness inducing potion that Fred and George had slipped into her tea _still_ hadn't worn off. "Well, some don't like it when you call him Voldemort. And He-who-must-not-be-named is awfully long. And the Dark Lord implies that you'd have a certain amount of respect for him. So I've taken to calling him the Dude, at the very least in my head. Have you seen the Big Lebowski?"

"The Big... what? No, I certainly haven't seen it. What _is it_ even?"

"Oh, stupid me! It's a movie! From 1998. Which is two years from now. Anyway, so the main character has the name Jeffrey Lebowski but is called the Dude and there's this other – "

"Granger." He looked terribly annoyed.

"Yes?"

"We have a meeting with _the Dude_ in fifteen minutes. Are you certain that your occlumency shields are strong enough?"

"Oh, certainly. I learned form the best."

"Who?"

"You, dummy." She chuckled.

He just rolled his eyes. "And you are completely prepared for what you are about to encounter?"

"Yep. Future-me gave Mini-me the abridged version. We are to arrive, me with my Glamour on. The Malfoys are to be there, at the beginning. Then after a while it'll be just us and Voldemort. We'll have a lovely talk and reach some understandings."

He sighed and pinched his nose. "Very well." And then of they went, down the grounds of Hogwarts towards the entrance. When they were outside the schoolgrounds Hermione took a hold of Severus' arm and off they went.

They appeared again outside a terribly impressive mansion. Malfoy mansion. _Holy shit, are those_ peacocks _?_ There were white peacocks wandering about on the premises, picking at the ground.

They went inside and were led to a room by a House Elf. The door stood slightly open, and a light waft of flowers came from inside.

 _Where those roses?_ Because the air smelled distinctly of roses.

Severus opened to door for her, and in she went. Into _hell_. Was that Severus snickering behind her back? Alright, Severus _never_ snickered. But she got the distinct impression that had he been a snickering type-of-person, he would have.

She stood in a large, open room. There was a floor-to-ceiling window open, letting in fresh air. There was clearly a rose garden outside. Inside there was _also_ a rose garden, by the amount of bouquets to judge.

In the middle of the room were sat two large couches – one currently populated by the three Malfoys and one by the Dude himself. On the Dude's knees sat two puppies – one was licking his hand like there was no tomorrow – and there was a kitten crawling up the armrest on the Malfoy-populated couch.

Upon the table between the couches sat an array of cakes and teapots. Was that lemon meringue-pie? Her mouth watered, in spite of the... circumstances.

The Dude looked up form the cute puppies in his knees and speared her with a red-eyed stare. "Ah, welcome. You must be the girl Severus has talked so much about. What was it your name was?"

Hermione looked at the Malfoys, who had turned around when the Dude began speaking. "Jane Blue, at your service." She used an American accent – after all, Jane was American. She also smiled – which honestly wasn't that hard to do when a kitten was crawling along the floor nearby.

There'd been a slight insinuation to the Dude's words. That insinuation had Draco Malfoy staring between her and Severus, who'd come to stand at her shoulder. She could only imagine what he must have been thinking – probably something along the lines of 'How the hell did Severus get a girl? And isn't she a bit young for him? And what the fuck is going on?'. Narcissa and Lucius kept their faces inconspicuous however, and simply smiled at her.

The Dude snapped his fingers and transformed the seating into something more reminiscent of a circle in which everybody got an armchair around a round table."Come, come. We won't bite!" exclaimed the Dude, a.k.a. as the _Dark Lord_. Severus laid a hand upon her shoulder to motion her forwards, and soon enough they were seated.

"Jane, what would you like?" asked the Dude.

She looked at the others – they were clearly eating, so there was no danger in her also eating. Was there? The pastries could always be spiked with veritaserum, but she had painstakingly built up an immunity towards lower doses of the potion. She smiled and said, "That Lemon Meringue-pie looks very, very good."

The Dude once again snapped his fingers and thus set down a plate with a slice of Lemon Meringue-pie in front of her. It was clearly a small trick to remind everyone of his powers, with or without a wand.

The conversation was stilted and wooden, and concerned only superficial things such as the newest fashion – on which Mini-Malfoy had a whole lot to say – and which part of America she was from. (New York, thank you very much. Yes, mother and father had this _lovely_ flat nearby Central Park, just on the outskirts of the wizarding community in NYC.) Soon enough the Dude implied for the Malfoys to get lost and the only people left in the room were her, Severus and the Dude.

The seatings changed, this time without the snap of the fingers. "So, Hermione Granger. Please do show your real face."

She took of the Glamour.

"Severus' letter of recommendation intrigued me. Tell me, now. Why did you wish for this meeting?"

And so, the tale she spun for the Dude began. "You won the war." At this the Dude's face filled with a quiet sort of triumph. "I must admit that I'm not all that keen on living like a slave for the rest of my days. So I did what I could think of – I nicked a time turner and went here. I wish to make a deal with you." At this the Dude nodded for her to go on. "I will give you some key information in return for my own safety."

"And why wouldn't I just take that key information from your mind?"

At this she smiled triumphantly. "Well, you see – I am quite skilled at occlumency."

He narrowed his red eyes. "And how come?"

"Severus didn't want anyone to find out about _our_ little deal." She could almost feel Severus' questioning glare. If she cared to look at him she'd probably just find a frown. Or nothing at all.

The Dude would've raised his eyebrows, had he had any. "Pray tell, what little deal is that?"

She shrugged. "When I left Hogwarts there weren't many options for muggleborns. I wished to further my education, especially within potions. Dumbledore had not yet found out about Severus' true alliances. We made a deal – Severus gets to fuck me, and I get an education." She tried to no avail not to blush at those words – hopefully the Dude would interpret the blush as shame at how low she'd supposedly stooped.

The Dude seemed to assess those words. "Interesting. And how far along are you in your education?"

"Two years."

"And what information would you be willing to give up, in return for your safety?"

"The date of the final battle. But in return for that I also wish to continue my education."

Voldemort nodded at Severus, and took his place upon the ground. For him to kneel on the floor must have been humiliating, and showed just how desperate he was for this information. Hermione took her place opposite him and clasped his hand when he held it out. She shuddered as she noticed just how cold his hand was.

Severus began the spell, and held the tip of his wand to their clasped hands. Hermione made her demand first. "Do you, Tom Riddle, promise to, to the furthest extent possible, prevent any harm from befalling me, Hermione Granger, no matter who or what is trying to harm me, why, or my age at the time?"

"I, Tom Riddle, agree, in the case that you, Hermione Granger, name the date at which the Second Wizarding War concludes. My agreement to protect you goes into action after you name the date, and not before."

"I agree." Two wires of flame sprouted from Severus' wand and wrapped around their hands. After a short while the brillance of the light started to die down, and within the minute they could disentangle their hands.

They both stood up. Hermione took a deep breath. "The date of the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War is April 30:th 2001."

The Dude seemed to absorb that information for a moment before he nodded and spoke, "You may now be off. Severus, I hope to see you soon again."

"Of course, my Lord."

They got out of there at a normal walking pace, though Hermione felt restless. She had, after all, just made a deal with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Was something funny, or did a joke fall flat? I'd love to hear!

* * *

Chapter 3

They were sat in his office, drinking tea. After yesterday they'd both been fed up with conversations, and had thus decided to postpone this meeting until today. Had Severus had his way, though, this meeting probably never would have happened.

Hermione was once again without her Glamour, and sat in front of Severus' office desk in jeans and a simple cardigan over a t-shirt – it was _cold_ down here. Severus himself seemed to prefer something similar rather than his heavy teaching robes. Dare she admit it, seeing him in jeans and a button-up was always a feast for sore eyes. Though if she told him that he'd probably throw her out of here.

Severus sighed – he did that a lot – and spoke, "That story yesterday?"

Of course he'd ask about that. "Don't worry yourself. When I finished Hogwarts I had a lot of options, but wanted to stay close to the Order. We all took some time off from studying, at least anything that would lead to a job, and I quickly grew restless. I got a couple of apprenticeship offers, but by then I already knew that I'd take up Potions. And frankly? None of the other subjects are quite as interesting. If you think about it they're all foolish wand-waving, to quote you. But potions is different, the odd one out."

He looked thoughtful. "I still don't see why I'd take you on as an apprentice. You are an incredibly obstinate student – and for _some_ reason you like to wave your hands in the air like if you were at a rave."

"Ha! Tell me about it. Nargle-catching, I believe someone once called it. As to why you'd take me on? Well, I wasn't lying before. We _are_ going to be practically best friends. I'm going to be close friends with Minerva too."

He looked down his nose at her. "I sincerely doubt that we'll ever be friends."

Hermione pursed her lips. "And why not?"

"Surely you are already aware of your own flaws."

Why the man had to be so mean eluded her. "Have you ever looked in the mirror yourself?"

Severus' jaw clenched. "Get out."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'll have you know that we _won't_ be friends. We'll be _lovers_."

"Do _not_ presume that I'll believe _anything_ that comes out of your mouth just because you know the future." Severus was glaring at her, but trying very hard not to explode, form the looks of it. For that, she was almost thankful. Sadly the tea in the cup in front of him was boiling.

She sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Where I'm at we're just about to cover Liquid Luck."

A few seconds passed before Severus nodded tentatively. "Fine," was his clipped answer.

* * *

Hermione was glad to be back at Hogwarts again. It had been nice to have a break, and spending half of her summer at her parents' and the rest at Grimmauld Place had turned out a-okay. But, let's be honest – when she was in school she was _in her element_. And after the O.W.L.'s last year there were going to be _advanced_ classes – her mouth was practically salivating at the prospect.

They'd arrived last night, and Hermione, Harry and Ron were sat at breakfast chugging down as much food as possible. The boys had slept in _a bit_ late, thus causing this alarming hurry.

Soon they were all sat in the potions classroom again, everybody but Hermione and possibly a few Slytherins looking tepid. Lesson with Professor Snape during the first morning back from summer? No thanks.

Hermione had positioned herself strategically – next to Neville and in front of Harry and Ron. The Slytherins were luckily all sat on the other side of the room. The clock rang 8 Am, and they all waited with bated breaths. Then it said 8:01. Hermione started looking around her, trying to gauge if anyone knew what was up.

And then a blue-haired woman in her early twenties strode into the classroom, wearing a set of billowing teaching robes and scowling darkly at them all. She strode to the front of the classroom and made sure to have everybody's attention before she spoke.

That wasn't particularly hard to achieve. Everyone looked curious.

" _This_ ," the woman spat angrily, " _this_ is what happens if you aren't careful when experimenting with Potions."

The classroom went completely silent. Hermione's jaw hit the floor. She put up her hand and said, without being called upon, "Professor?" in a small voice.

" _What_ Granger? And put down that bloody hand before I blast it off!"

Malfoy chose that moment to choke on his own spit. Then he started laughing. The rest of the class followed shortly.

"All you little devils be quiet!" Snape's voice (though it was now much higher-pitched than usual) rang out over the classroom. It took some time, but eventually they all quieted down enough. People still spontaneously burst into giggles, however.

Dean committed a big mistake when he cracked a joke. "So Professor, you finally got to touch a pair of boobs?" The whole class quieted down, anticipating Snape's response. Hermione's eyes felt as if though they might pop out of her head.

And at just that moment Snape, in normal shape and form, walked into the classroom at a brisk pace. "Jane! What in _seven hells_ do you think you're doing!?" He looked _very_ perturbed.

She let out an amused "Oops."

Professor Snape let out a loud sigh and pinched his nose whilst muttering, loud enough for everybody to hear (for the classroom was incredibly quiet), "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" That must've been the first time Hermione ever heard Snape actually curse. That the Professor should even know such a word, yet alone use it, seemed scandalous to her.

The Professor straightened up and addressed the whole class, looking incredibly annoyed, "This is Jane Blue, my apprentice. She can be _incredibly_ inane. Expect for her to be present during your lessons every once in a while."

Professor Snape took on apprentices? Where did she sign up? The thought of apprenticing had crossed her mind, and she adored Potions. She put up her hand.

"Are you trying to catch Nargels, miss Granger?"

She startled a bit. So Luna hadn't made up Nargels? "No, I'm just wondering about this apprenticeship-thing," there were a few groans to be heard in the classroom, "Do you take on apprentices often? How does one qualify for an apprenticeship?"

The Professor was staring at her with large eyes, and looked to be near the breaking point. Meanwhile, his apprentice was starting to giggle. And giggle some more. And then she began laughing and clutching at her stomach. "Trust me, miss Granger, I am never, _ever_ taking on another apprentice."

Hermione looked dejectedly at her desk when Professor Snape began going through what Advanced Potions meant, and what they'd be working on for the coming weeks. But ever so slowly she returned her attention to the lesson at hand, and simply decided that she'd prove herself to be brilliant at Potions, and if the Professor didn't want her as an apprentice then that was his problem.

Who the hell was even this Jane Blue?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Reviews are much appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Minerva had asked Hermione one afternoon when her birthday was.

She'd gone back in time on the 19:th of May 2001, which is 4 months from her birthday. So you add those days to September 19:th. And then you have to take away 2*365*(5/7) hours away from that (for she'd used her timeturner in her third year). January 29:th – approximately 22 days makes... the 7:th of January.

So that's when she'd turn 22.

She told Minerva as much when they one afternoon sat in one of the corners of the teachers' lounge.

"Well, Jane," said Minerva, for she, Severus and Albus had all adopted that name for her when outside absolute privacy, "would you like a birthday party? I know you've been a bit lonely, without all of your friends."

She smiled, quite happy that Minerva would even think to ask. "I think it's a bit early to even contemplate that. But I guess something a bit toned-down, not too big would be nice. Actually, I think I know what I want to do for my birthday." Now, a plan was forming.

Severus had just entered the teachers lounge, with a bunch of papers under his arm. Hermione had recently found out just _how_ much time was spent grading. Minerva quickly waved him over, and so he sat down in an armchair nearby, sighing heavily and rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Jane has her birthday in January. We were thinking of having a little celebration – Jane was just about to tell me what she wanted to do."

Severus glanced over at her, "What date is your birthday nowadays, anyway?"

"The 7:th. I just did the maths."

Minerva nudged him, and he just rolled his eyes yet again. Minerva then said, "Severus has his birthday on the 9:th."

Hermione turned to him. "You do?"

"No, Minerva is lying through her teeth. I have no such thing as a 'birthday'." Sarcasm was dripping from the words.

She grinned. "So you do!"

Minerva snorted and punched his arm, " Now, how old, pray tell, are you turning?"

He glared at her and pursed his lips. "You know that, Minerva."

"Yes, well, _she_ doesn't know," at this she pointed at Hermione, "or do you?"

She shrugged, "I may or may not be aware of the fact that he's turning 37." Severus glared at her.

She found it quite startling, to be honest, how old he looked to be when compared with his older self. Before she'd gone back in time she'd seen him as 41, and here he was almost five years younger than that. He was somewhat slimmer, and his hair was a bit longer and much greasier. He looked fairly exhausted and anaemic, which he despite the impending Final Battle hadn't looked in the future. Oh! And one mustn't forget the lack of glasses. Hermione had always adored his glasses.

She smiled and turned to Minerva. "I was wondering whether there's any way to watch a film here at Hogwarts?"

Minerva burst into a smile, "Well, of course. What do you wish to see?"

 _So many good movies, so little time._ "How about GoodFellas?"

Severus clearly knew this one, for he questioned, "Scorsese?". Now, that little question was a step in the right direction, wasn't it? It meant that we was willing to communicate with her further than a simple: 'I trust that you command the tiny modicum of intelligence needed to understand [some weird method in potioneering].' Problem is, she always felt the need to ask questions.

Anyway, now Severus was giving her an opening. "That, my friend, is correct!" Did he flinch at being called a friend? Oh, well. She'd rub it in his face for as long as he continued to be mean.

"How many should attend the viewing?" asked Minerva, cutting off her path of asking Severus which Scorsese film was his favourite.

"Well... to be honest I don't really care for anyone other than you and Severus to be there. I may know the others, but they'd just view it as weird if 'Jane Blue' invited them to her birthday party. And I'm not all that fond of Dumbledore. So... do you two want to come?"

Minerva nodded empathetically, but Severus shook his head. Then Minerva punched Severus in the arm, lightly of course, and he muttered that, "I may have plans already."

"What plans do you have then?" Minerva asked.

"Something might come up!"

Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit sad over the fact that Severus didn't yet want to spend time with her.

* * *

A cauldron exploded.

Hermione saw this, and tried to get under the table as quickly as possible. Her impulsive thought went as follows: _Fuck_. A splash of purple liquid landed on her hand. Now, it wasn't like she swore often, but every once in a while the occasion allowed for it.

Neville had added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, it would seem.

She climbed out from under the table, careful not to get any more of the liquid on her as she did so. As good as everybody in the classroom had gotten some of the botched potion on them.

Ron had a purple stain in the middle of his forehead, and just so happened to be the first one to speak, "Quack-quack. I wonder what it'd be like to be a duck for a day? I kinda want to try it."

A few people giggled at that.

Then Miss Blue spoke, "It's bound to happen soon." Even more giggles erupted in the classroom.

Professor Snape pinched his nose and then tried to speak. "I wonder if I've still got that bright orange pencil somewhere. It'd be perfect for the way in which the light would reflect upon – _Longbottom_." By now the Professor looked ready to explode.

Neville jumped. "I _swear_ it's supposed to be spider legs now. It's got to be."

Hermione raised her hand, an idea forming in her mind. Snape simply nodded dejectedly at her. "Fuck _?_ " she asked in a curious tone.

Harry started laughing behind her, and then pounded her back whilst chortling, "It's okay to be gay, even though I'm not."

And then Malfoy spoke, "Snape is one lucky man!" And then he blushed.

Lavender spoke next, "I mean, I kinda want to do him, but I don't wanna seem cheap? Is the fourth date late enough? I wonder when it'll happen..." Someone choked in the back of the classroom.

Miss Blue spoke once again, "It's bound to happen soon." Then she started giggling. She strode forward to the blackboard and summoned a few words. It read: 'We say the thing we last thought.'

As good as everyone who had spoken blushed – some more than others. Hermione mourned the fact that her days of reprimanding people for swearing probably were over.

After that they were all sent up to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen her parents in a while now. Luckily she was currently scooping up Floo-powder in her hand and shouting out the name of the Floo station nearest her parents' house.

They wouldn't be surprised at the visit itself for she'd already sent them a letter, explaining how she'd gotten permission from Dumbledore to visit them on the coming Saturday. Her appearance might surprise them a tad bit, though. She was, after all, _supposed_ to be seventeen. She shuddered at the thought of actually being that age again – the dreaded pimples! Of course, she still had some of _those_ left.

Soon enough she'd walked from the station to the front of her parents' house. It was a nice house, two stories and with a garden. The brick walls meshed perfectly fine with the rose bushes surrounding the porch. It was really rather picturesque, and the kind of people you might imagine would live in such a house were exactly the people living in it. Two dentists, happily married for some twenty years now, with a daughter away attending a prestigious boarding school.

She knocked on the door, feeling surprisingly self-conscious. She was dressed in jeans, and a long sleeved shirt with an autumn jacket. There was absolutely nothing off about that. But she _did_ look older.

Her dad opened the door, smiling at his daughter and hugging her before he noticed anything different about her. Her mum also missed the difference after she'd been led into the kitchen for afternoon tea. In fact, they didn't realize that something was different until everybody were seated, her parents sitting opposite her.

"Hermione dear, you look a bit odd," her mum proclaimed.

"Ha! _If_ I do."

"What happened?" her dad asked, looking mildly concerned.

"Well. I went back in time a couple of years. I am twenty-one." The eyes of her parents' bulged. Hermione quickened up with the rest, "The younger version of me is still present, of course, and still seventeen. In fact, she is not yet aware of my existence." Hermione's parents seemed slightly horrified at the prospect of having two versions of you be present at once.

"And you are happy? That's what matters." Her mum looked and sounded overwhelmed.

"Yes. Do you recall the conflict I've told you about before? It turns out well."

"That's good, that's good," murmured her dad. "Helen, would you pass me the pie?" Her dad _definitely_ was overwhelmed. At the (from Hermione's perspective seen) left side of the table stood a gorgeous looking blueberry pie with a golden crust. They all took a piece each. Hermione had always been of the opinion that there was nothing quite as good-tasting as blueberry pie – especially her dad's.

Her mum got an idea: "So, Hermione dear, do your father and I do anything fun in the coming years?"

Hermione smiled into her teacup. "Ever thought about visiting Australia? I believe you'd find it highly enjoyable."

Her mum and dad exchanged looks. "We were actually thinking about going there next summer. Will you be coming with us?"

"For a while, about two weeks. It'll be lovely. You stay another two weeks."

"Where will you be for the rest of the break?"

"Order headquarters, like last summer."

They both nodded. Her mum smiled gleefully, "So, how does school turn out? Do you finally escape that teacher you're constantly complaining about?" She was clearly trying to make a light-hearted joked.

She snorted into her tea. "Who, Severus?" Her dad looked at her questioningly. "Oh no, no." Her mum now also looked at her questioningly. "I apprentice for him right now! And he really isn't that bad." _Okay, maybe he is._

"Not that bad? This is the Potion's teacher, right? You've said he's horrible and unfair." Her mum seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, but that's mainly because of the conflict – he's actually on our side, but acts as a spy. He's got a front to present. And I think he's warming up to me! Anyway, he and Minerva are the only people I really talk to nowadays. I haven't really had the time to establish a social life yet." _Alright, so talking to Severus tends to be a bit one-sided, but I think he's actually low-key amused for most of it._

He dad piped up, "Minerva was the Transfiguration teacher, right? McGonagall?"

"Bingo!"

Her mum smiled, "So, think you'll go into teaching?"

"Honestly? I don't know. It's a lot of work, and the majority of the students are unwilling to learn. But it seems to hold a few moments of brilliance – Minerva teared up the other day when talking about this year's graduating class and how they'd all grown up so fast."

An hour or two later she stepped out of the house and couldn't help thinking: _well, that went better than expected._ The conversation they'd had had been quite wooden, but then again her parents were probably too shocked at the whole ordeal to function properly for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I just realised that I've completely forgotten to put in disclaimers! So...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sat in the Library. No, it was absolutely not after curfew. And no, that wasn't an invisibility cloak lying on the table in front of them.

It was late November and the snow had begun falling heavily earlier this week. Thus, Hermione sat wrapped in layers of clothing. Harry's teeth could be heard as he shivered every once in a while. Ron seemed to be completely fine, however.

Dumbledore had seen it fit to inform Harry about the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made. No time could be wasted, and so they were sat there perusing old tomes for any mention of Horcruxes, and madly trying to figure out what objects Voldemort could've used.

The Diary was taken care of. Dumbledore had apparently "taken care of" an old ring of Voldemort's mother's. Regulus Black, an unsung hero, had taken care of a locket. That left four Horcruxes to be found.

They were shook out of their daze when footsteps began reverberating within the Library. There were perhaps... three sets of feet?

Then they could all hear Professor McGonagall chuckle and say, "I can't believe we're going to raid the library."

The three friends exchanged shocked glances and pulled the invisibility cloak over their heads.

Professor Snape's low voice could then be heard, "We're not raiding it, Minerva. We'll return the book when we're done with it."

Then miss Blue spoke, "Oh, Pince is going to be _furious_. Are you two certain about this?"

McGonagall exclaimed, "Oh, stop being such a goody two-shoes for once!"

"I _like_ being a goody two-shoes! It keeps me out of trouble," Blue hissed back.

Ron nudged her with his elbow.

The three figures happened upon the alcove in which three other figures where already sat. They were mere smudges of shadows until Snape uttered a soft, "Lumos," and let there be light. "This is the right section, or at least it _should_ be located under Transfiguration of Magical Objects – if it isn't Pince should loose her job."

Blue quickly noticed the down-turned book left uncovered by Harry's invisibility cloak. "Some bugger forgot to put back the book they were reading!" She picked it up, and leafed through it before more closely examining the pages which had been open.

"What is it about?" Snape asked whilst perusing the shelves to the right of the hidden group.

"Oh, just Horcruxes." Both McGonagall and Snape turned towards Blue with mixed expressions upon their faces.

"You can't be serious," McGonagall muttered.

"Oh yes, Voldemort has a few of them," Blue answered in an aloof tone.

"Jane?" Snape asked whilst closely examining her face. She simply smiled back. Then he began examining the alcove with his gaze. It paused at the bench which the three friends occupied. They all stiffened, but Harry buzzed against Hermione's right arm with his shivers. Snape sighed. "Potter, Granger, Weasley. There is no point in hiding."

Harry pulled the cloak off of them, and when his face resurfaced he looked sheepish. Professor McGonagall looked appropriately disappointed in them. It made Hermione's throat constrict.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Professors, please realize our situation. Voldemort _must_ be defeated – and we're doing our best to accumulate the knowledge needed to do just that."

Harry and Ron were both convinced that Snape was loyal to Voldemort – Hermione couldn't help but trust Dumbledore's judgement, however.

But it was McGonagall who spoke. "You won't be better off if you stay up all night and then fall asleep during the day's classes."

Blue leaned in. "You know, Minnie, I'm kind of on their side."

Snape looked glum, "Of course you are." He sighed, and then speared the three friends with his gaze. "But they're being stupid and failing to _think_."

Hermione seemed mildly outraged. "Excuse me?"

Snape spoke in a droll and factual tone. "Dumbledore has known about these Horcruxes for _years_ now. He also happens to want Voldemort gone – he'll have searched every nook, every cranny, for any mention of them. Especially here, in the Hogwarts Library which he can access at any time. Dumbledore should be able to give you any information you could gather here."

Now even Hermione looked sheepish. _Well, at least we're_ trying _to be proactive._

"So... how much trouble are we in?" Ron asked.

Now Snape smirked. "I do believe three Gryffindors breaking curfew should account for a point-loss of about 30 points, am I not correct Minerva?" He sounded too happy about that. "And maybe some detentions with Filch?"

"Yes, yes. Whatever. We're still going to win the Housecup if I so have to catch the snitch myself! Now, off you three go. And I do _not_ want you falling asleep during classes!"

Just as they were hurrying out of there miss Blue could be heard exclaiming, "Ha! Here it is! _Transfiguration of Potions Ingredients and their Impacts_. Could we try this tonight?"

"Just go to bed, we'll do it tomorrow," Snape could be heard replying.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the Malfoys were hosting a ball. Bloody hell.

Severus wasn't a party animal (imagine though!) but usually dropped by for this certain event. Apparently the Dude had told him that he expected for Severus and his 'dear lady friend' to be present. Would you look at that?

So Hermione was going with Severus to a ball hosted by the Malfoys. To top it all off Minerva had transfigured her a gown. If she'd told younger Hermione _that_ she would've entered a state of shock.

So, Hermione was walking into the entrance hall, in which she'd join up with Severus. The dress Minerva had made her was wonderful – it was grey with silver streaks running down the skirt, and had long sleeves and a high u-neck. Her blue hair had been given curls, and she wore a silver necklace which featured a transfigured sapphire. All in all, she felt unusually beautiful. Though she might've liked to wear a suit.

Just before the time they'd decided upon Severus arrived. He was wearing a dark grey wizarding suit and had made an effort with his hair, which did not in the least look greasy.

She found it funny, how her stomach fluttered at the sight of him. But then again, her stomach had fluttered at the sight of him for some time now, hadn't it?

He looked at her and proffered her his arm, which she gladly took as they began strolling down to the gates.

"Sometimes I wonder why Minerva didn't go into fashion," Severus said in a conversational tone.

 _He's extending an olive branch!_ And he liked the dress!? "Do you reckon she could stand the people she'd have to work with, though? The 'Lavenders' of this world."

"No, that's a problem. Though I dare say miss Brown may have just a modicum more wit than you give her credit for."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Did you just give Lavender Brown a _compliment_?"

He looked amused. "If I remember correctly her average grade is an E."

 _What. The. Fuck._ "I don't believe that! You're just trying to fuck with me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Believe what you will. You could of course choose to be present during the spring-term rundown of Gryffindor students. That meeting is _awfully_ long and makes me want to gauge out someone's eyes."

"Huh. My whole life has been a lie." She stared ahead of her, toward the gates they were nearing.

"Ah, well _do_ try to look happy when we're at the ball. I suspect Narcissa will acost you as soon as we step inside the ballroom."

She slapped his arm, "You told me you wouldn't leave my side!"

"Well, if Narcissa is _dragging_ you away, I'm not the one leaving, am I?" He seemed... almost cheerful.

"Arse," she muttered.

They continued on and soon left the premises of Hogwarts, and then apparated away. The mansion looked just as it did before – only now the peacocks had multiplied. And there were torches lining the way up to the entrance. And in the sky was _definitely_ the illusion of an aurora.

All in all, the visage looked as if it were taken out of a story book and it filled her with awe – something which she hadn't really felt in the past couple of years except whenever laying eyes on Hogwarts for the first time in some time.

Hermione and Severus moved into the building to be greeted by various people. The ballroom was exquisite – decorated in light blues and silver, featuring sweet paintings in the roofs. There stood tables lining the walls, and in the middle of the room stood an open dance floor, on which various couples twirled around.

Among those who greeted them were Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius clapped Severus on the shoulder and said, "I'm so glad you could come, the both of you. This year's ball will feature something a little extra," he winked, "and you'd be very sad to miss it."

Then it was Narcissa's turn, "Dear, that dress is wonderful! Wherever did you get it?" Narcissa herself was clad in a body-hugging shimmering dark blue dress.

"Thank you. I honestly have no idea – it was my mother's back in the day. The style was apparently very popular in wizarding America during the late sixties."

"I dare say, it _is_ a very sweet dress. Understated."

Hermione smiled. "I can only agree."

Severus leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Do you reckon Minnie would be glad to hear that?" It sent a shiver down her spine and she giggled. Sadly, he was probably juast trying to give people the impression that they were indeed involved.

After Lucius and Narcissa departed she turned to Severus. "Dear sir, what would you do if I told you that I'd very much like to dance with you?" She had a part to play, and she'd play it well.

He looked amused enough. "I'd possibly ask you to dance."

"Well then." And so she raised her hand for him to take.

"Oh, but didn't I say _possibly_?"

She grinned. "Arse."

He finally took her hand as he mumbled, "At your service."

Neither of them were particularly good at dancing, and they tried to stay on the outskirts of the dance floor so as not to knock into some other couple. They also only danced twice. But it was wonderful, and Hermione likened it to hugging Severus for several minutes at an end.

After the dances they were stood in a corner of the room, sipping on their drinks – Hermione's being alcohol-free. It was funny, how she'd managed to stay away from the liquid for so long when people around her always drank. But she certainly wasn't going to start now and get drunk whilst at a ball where at the very least 50 % of the attendees were Death Eaters.

They were conversing about something safe, a new potion with the ability to increase the amount of natural killer cells in the blood – it apparently worked much like the muggle cytotoxin method – when Narcissa showed up to drag her away. She went with a smile, but looked back at Severus with pleading eyes. The bastard simply smiled.

"So Jane, how is your apprenticeship coming along? How are you finding Hogwarts?" Narcissa's tone seemed inquiring – she must be wondering about Mini-Malfoy.

"Ah, it's going well. Severus is a much better potions master than the last one I had – may she rest in peace – and I feel like I'm _just_ getting to the very fundamentals of how it all works. It is absolutely riveting! Hogwarts is beautiful – Ilvemorny, which I attended, didn't have nearly as impressive a stature. The students can be awfully dense at times, though I am happy to report that your son shines among them."

"Oh, thank goodness. Last year professor Sprout, whom I myself didn't have as a teacher when I attended, reported that Draco lacked ambition." Narcissa said this in a conspirational tone, smiling.

Hermione found herself almost enjoying the gossip. "Officially, since I never was sorted, I don't participate in the house war. But unofficially I might be so obliged as to call her an overly sensitive Huffelpuff." In all honesty, Pomona Sprout wasn't that bad. It was clear that she _cared_ – about people as well as plants – and that is a good trait in people. Sadly, since Jane Blue was supposed to be a snobby-ish Voldemort-sympathiser, though admittedly quite clever, Sprout had never warmed up to her.

Narcissa laughed delightedly at her remark. "Jane, how would you like to meet up for lunch some day? Maybe we could go shopping, or something like that afterwards?"

She smiled. "Oh, I think I'd like that very much."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa clapped her hands. "Now, there's to be fireworks within the quarter hour, and I have a feeling that our dates have snuck of for some fire whisky in the billiards room. How about we search for them?"

And so they set of, both in good humour. They got out of the ballroom and turned a few corridors before they reached two open oak doors. The room within contained – you may have never guessed it! – a bunch of fluffy kittens. And Severus and Lucius, of course. And, last but not least, the one and only Dude. And a billiards table.

They were laughing at something or the other, Severus and Lucius each nursing a thimble-full glass of fire whiskey. The Dude, however, was sipping at a teacup.

The Dude spoke first. "Severus! Your apprentice! Pray tell, how is it going?"

"Very well, my Lord. Though," and here he picked up a kitten, "she accidentally put a cat's hair in the polyjuice potion she made."

They all laughed, but Hermione felt somehow mortified at the thought that these people should know about such a silly mistake. Seeing Severus pet a kitten put her in good spirits, however, and she smiled.

To her surprise, the Dude humbled himself, "I once committed a similar mistake – I managed to turn myself into Slughorn instead of Dumbledore when I was in my sixth year. I dare say the students who attended the slug club meeting that evening were never quite the same." Then, to Hermione's horror, the Dude began chuckling. Soon the rest of them went along with his cue.

In the somewhat tense silence that followed Hermione grew restless, and so she stepped forward to pet the kitten that Severus was still holding. It was completely grey, and small enough to sit in Severus' hand. It simply made her heart melt when it meowed at her. It seemed familiar, and then it struck her.

Clearly, the Dude was observing her, for he then said, "You may have her if you wish."

Hermione raised her eyes from the kitten and met his red ones for just a second, before it made her shudder. "Are you certain? What is her name?" She knew she'd accept his offer, and she knew the name of the cat.

"That one is little Florence. And you do best not question my offers." That last sentence was a bit clipped, but he didn't seem ready to evaporate her _this_ second.

"Then I'll be happy to have her." Did she see Severus roll his eyes? Well, he could suck it up. She missed Crookshanks very much, and she'd be happy to have a sweet little thing meowing at her again. Of course, Severus was welcome to, but she somehow didn't think he'd be too happy at the prospect.

The Dude nodded. "Good. Now, I think it's time for the fireworks, and then for the happy announcement."

 _Was the Dude getting married!?_ Hermione pushed forward a: "Uh, I'm happy for you sir. I'm sure she's lovely."

Everyone in the room stared at her, before they all burst into laughter. All except the Dude, who glared at her with his inhuman red eyes. "I am _not_ getting married."

"Are you having a kid then?"

" _No._ "

"Oh, you see, a 'happy announcement' is when you tell people you're a) getting married, b) having a kid, or c) _finally_ getting that divorce."

"Ah, well I _am_ finally getting that divorce soon. Remind me again Narcissa, why _did_ I ever marry your sister?"

"Once again I am at a loss for words," replied Narcissa.

As Hermione was taking in the fact that the Dude, Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was married they all walked back to the ballroom, but this time they entered through another set of doors.

Severus and Hermione went to stand near the small stage at the one side of the room, and Narcissa and Lucius stood a few paces behind the Dude, who took his place on the scene.

Voldemort, for Hermione had to revert back to that name now that the situation seemed fairly serious, raised his hands to signal for silence.

"Dear Death Eaters and friends,

"We all share a goal: to make this world a better place. To rid it of ignorance and to use the abilities of it's inhabitants to the best possible effect. But we face a great many trials before we reach that stage.

"Luckily, we recently overcame one of them. I am very pleased to announce that with the election later this coming year, a new Minister of Magic shall be chosen – and our chosen one is the lovely Dolores Umbridge. She has fought for our cause many years now, and she has yet to do her biggest duty. With her at the top of the food chain things will be considerably easier for us. We may expect for Dumbledore to be removed from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts around the same time that Harry Potter leaves the school. We may also expect for the options that the mudbloods have to be vastly decreased.

"With this success I implore you all to fight harder – just because victory is nearer doesn't mean that we can relax. We must always be on our guard, always expect the worst.

"For tonight however? Drink, dance and take delight in our cause."

Voldemort ended his speech to applause. Umbridge entered the stage and shook hands with him. Hermione felt somewhat sick to her stomach – and turning just to see Severus didn't make it any better, since he was playing his part masterfully, applauding Voldemort with a look of pride set upon his features.

The ceiling became transparent, showing the beautiful night sky. Fireworks began exploding, showering blue, yellow, red and green over them all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while! Apologies, apologies, and I hope you'll like the following chapter.

* * *

It was the time just before the students would return to Hogwarts – the very beginning of January.

Hermione _still_ every once in a while felt a sense of homesickness rolling over her. It had been over half a year since she'd left her old life and begun establishing her new one. It was hard, not truly seeing Harry and Ron. Not getting to be the butt of whatever joke Fred and George were playing. At the same time, she was relishing being here, learning more and more about what _really_ happened.

Yet, today was her birthday and so she felt that she was allowed to wallow in the homesickness for just a bit. Normally she'd stop thinking such thoughts as soon as she detected them.

Minerva, the poor creature, had gotten drunk the night before and decided that she could fly. So she'd jumped from a third story window – thus she was now stuck in the infirmary. And completely unable to join her and Severus for the movie-watching. That left Hermione feeling incredibly nervous, yet strangely excited. She was a bit tingly in her fingertips. Of course, the likelyhood of Severus showing up was small at best.

For clothes she went with something comfortable: jeans, a t-shirt and a long open cardigan that went down to her knees. She'd have to wear Jane's face to get to the room of requirement – which _of course_ could turn into a cinema – so she couldn't do much about her hair. She contemplated to sometime in the near future just cut it as short as Jane's hair was.

She got to the corridor of the room of requirement before she met Severus. He too wore more relaxed clothing – khaki pants and a white button-up. Had the school year already begun he wouldn't have been caught dead wearing those.

She smiled. "So you decided to show up."

"Well, if I remember correctly you promised to watch GoodFellas. It _is_ a good movie." He seemed slightly uneasy – as if that wasn't the only reason he showed up.

She smiled sadly. "So it isn't because I would've had to spend my first birthday away from my own time all alone otherwise?"

Severus observed Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet and simply shrugged. She stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug. He was a fair bit taller than her – she reached up to his chin – so the hug was just a bit awkward. In fact, Hermione suspected that Severus found the hug _very_ awkward, but she clung onto him either way.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He sighed, "Yes, yes. Now, can we watch that movie?"

She still held onto him. "Could I change it to the Godfather?"

"Which part?"

"First."

"Fine," a few seconds went by, and she still hugged him. "Are you ever going to release me?"

She giggled. "Not until you hug me back." She of course normally wouldn't make such demands – but if Severus really didn't want to hug her she trusted him to push her away.

She felt his arms come up around her – one resting over her shoulders and the other over the high of her back. She let a few seconds pass before she stepped back and smiled up at him. "Was it _that_ bad?"

"Traumatising," he said in a highly serious tone.

She snorted and hooked arms with him, and then they walked to and fro a few times and then the room of requirement simply showed up. Sadly, it was silent when the door appeared – so she made a 'poof!'-like sound effect with her mouth.

She could hear Severus mutter "Inane," at her side.

The room apparently wished to be large today – because instead of a small, private cinema it created a humongous one. They could do nothing but abide it, and so walked to the best seats in the theatre.

"Did you eat before this?" Hermione asked. Oh, and she remembered herself and took of the Glamour.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "A bit."

"Me too! But I made sure to save some room for," and here she got out her bag, "the mandatory cinema-snacks." She'd brought coke, and popcorn, and sweets. No, not the _drug_ , the bloody drink.

Severus eyed the contents warily. "I'm not overly fond of sweets or salty things."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What are you left with? What could you possibly like?"

He put a finger to his lips, clearly deep in thought. "I like berries. Raspberries, strawberries, currants, cherries." He snorted at the unfortunate innuendo.

Could she turn that into a joke? Well, she might as well try. Yolo, or whatever they said. "Well, you know there's a –" No, she was _so_ not continuing that sentence. She was _not_ going to say 'Well, you know there's a cherry ripe for plucking right next to you,' to Severus Snape, future boyfriend-to-be. She wasn't ready for that type of thing, anyway.

"There's what?" He was studying her closely, clearly making out the redness of her cheeks.

"Forget about it?"

"No, what? Now I'm _curious_." The way in which Severus said 'curious' was criminal.

"It was a very bad joke," she choked out.

"Tell it to me," now he was smiling. He was outright smiling at her misery.

"No."

" _Please?_ " He raised an eyebrow in a hopeful yet sarcastic manner.

She laughed. "No, you arse. Now let's watch this movie. And I _implore_ you to drink your coke."

And so, the movie began.

The Godfather part I, despite every critic praising it to the moon and beyond, was still a _fantastic_ movie.

Everything went as well as can be expected – that is, it went wonderfully well – until a certain scene that Hermione _knew_ was in there but hadn't thought about showed up.

A certain very prolonged, silent, intimate sex scene.

She began _slurping_ her coke. Severus unfortunately quickly turned to her. "Must you do that?"

"What?" she tried to ask as innocently as possible.

"That's a horrible noise you're making."

"What, aren't I allowed to drink? Al Pacino is having sex on the silver screen – a girl's got to cool down _somehow_."

Severus gave her a look which clearly conveyed a sense of 'I-can't-belive-you-just-said-that' and then he began chuckling. "I can't believe you just said that."

The surreality of the comment hit her too and she also began laughing.

* * *

Hermione was back at Hogwarts after a christmas at her parents' – which was lovely, thank you very much. She didn't get to see her parents too often, so she cherished these hollidays. Luckily her parents had invited her to come along with them on a trip to Australia later this year. She couldn't _wait_ for summer to arrive.

Either way, now she was back and she was back with a vengeance. She'd been slacking of on homework during the holiday, because every once in a while you simply have to indulge in some procrastination.

She was just walking back from the library, taking a detour because exercise is good for you, when she heard two voices and a meow.

"Minerva, whatever made you think you could fly? Your animagus form isn't even a bird!" Exasperation and amusement was evident in the voice that spoke.

"Oh, hush. I'm telling you Jane, when you reach my age you'll be a high functioning alcoholic too." Though discussing a serious subject matter McGonagall seemed happy enough. And it would seem she was talking to Jane Blue, 'the Hair, the Legend'.

"You don't get absurd convictions from alcohol." There was clearly an eye-roll paired with that.

"Have you ever been drunk, miss Prim and Proper?" Now McGonagall seemed curious and disbelieving.

"Well, no. But my reasoning behind staying sober includes having read about the symptoms of dunken-ness. None of which are hallucinations."

"Well, I _might've_ raided Severus' stores and tried to make some extra-potent moonshine." This was said grudgingly, as McGonagall clearly wasn't to happy about her lacking skills in Potions.

Blue laughed happily. "You then realise that Severus knows exactly what you've taken and will probably have a good guess about what it's for?"

Hermione's blood ran cold.

Miss Blue continued, "He's got wards set up around the stores which'll tell him when they're broken and by whom. If he hasn't said anything to you he's clearly let you of the hook."

 _Phew._ So Snape knew about what she'd done in her second year, yet decided not to interfere? That might help her make his case for the boys, who still believed that he was an evil Death Eater set out to kill them. Which was ridiculous, seeing as no teacher would ever harm their students. It is simply not done.

"No, he hasn't said anything. Though, come to think of it, he _did_ imply that I maybe should lay of the alcohol for a while."

"I'll back him up on that one. Especially now that the students are around."

McGonagall chuckled. "Jane, you could do with some loosening-up!"

"Well, _this_ little lady is helping me a great deal, aren't you?" A meow was heard.

Hermione would have to cross their path to get back to Gryffindor tower, so she chose that moment to round the corner.

She was right – there stood Professor McGonagall talking to Miss Blue, and in her hands Miss Blue held up a very cute kitten.

It was a long corridor, and they were stood at the other end of it. Hermione's luck for this year was quickly running out.

McGonagall seemed unsuspecting enough, but Blue winked at her as she drew nearer.

The kitten in her hands began meowing loudly, and Blue had to mutter, "Shush, Florence."

Maybe Hermione should've kept her mouth shut and just walked on, but she very much liked that name. "Florence? That's a wonderful name."

"Voldemort chose it," Blue said in a completely serious tone of voice.

Hermione stared at Blue for a minute before she snorted. Clearly, Blue had a dry humor – something Hermione herself appreciated.

"No, I'm serious. The Dude's got a talent when it comes to names." Still that serious tone of voice.

Hermione now chuckled lightly. "Sure."

McGongall looked amused throughout all of this.

Hermione looked around. "If you don't mind me asking, but why are the two of you standing here? Wouldn't your office, Professor, be a much better place for conversation?"

Blue indicated with her head towards a window. "You can see Hagrid's hut from here, and just a bit beyond that he's currently holding a class. Do you see what animal he's showing to the second years?"

Hermione walked forward and squinted slightly. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't need glasses in the future. Either way, she looked closely, and then she saw them standing around _just_ at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Three unicorns. "Oh," she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Mhm. I'm thinking of going down to see them for myself later this evening. Maybe I'll even get some tail hairs – but I'll try not to get my hopes up." Hermione blushed slightly at the implications of what she said. "Do you want to come with?"

"Uh, how'd you know I haven't...?" Because it was common knowledge that the unicorn, being incredibly pure, only wished to go close to those who were equally 'pure'. Personally, Hermione didn't think your sexual history could in the least say anything about how corrupt you were. In fact, she was somewhat angered by this certain quirk of the unicorns', since it seemed to further the argument that virgins were better than non-virgins.

Blue simply smiled. "I'm good at figuring stuff out. Not that I think about students' sex lives!" she blushed, "But I noticed the way you blushed after Mr Longbottom's accident in Potions class. Oh, _and_ there is the gossip in the teacher's loungue. Remind me again Minerva, what were the bets concerning Miss Granger?"

Hermione felt a small spark of rage simmering in the pit of her stomach at the thought that the teachers would gossip about such things.

McGonagall lay a hand upon her shoulder. "Don't worry Miss Granger, the biggest gossip is none other than Trelawney – who of course is wrong the _vast_ majority of the time. And most bets concerning you are about how many O's you'll get at your N.E.W.T.s."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I'd very much like to go and see the unicorns. What time?"

Blue put a hand to her chin. "How about seven? We can meet down by Hagrid's hut."

A thought struck her. "That might mean us being out after curfew...?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get you out of any trouble."

For some reason or other, she believed Miss Blue.

Soon she was back at Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron were sat at the fireplace, playing wizarding chess. By the smug look on Ron's face to judge, Ron was winning again.

She sat down next to them and said, "Hey you guys."

Harry mumbled something, but Ron at least responded with a, "Hey."

"So, Miss Blue offered to let me go with her to the Forest this evening to gather some ingredients."

Harry looked up from the game, "Why'd you reckon she did that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but she seems to be good friends with McGonagall, so I'm gonna go ahead and trust her."

Now Ron too looked up, "You can never be too careful. She seems to know too much, if you want my take on it."

Hermione frowned. "I suppose she gives of the same air as Dumbledore."

Ron continued, "You said the Forest? You _absolutely_ sure you want to go with her in there? There are lots of _spiders_ in there. What ingredient is it even you'll be harvesting?"

"Moonshine flower petals – they only bloom during the full moon, which is tonight." Yeah, she made up that lie on the spot. She counted on them not knowing what moonshine is, though.

Ron seemed to buy it, but Harry snorted. "You'd think wizards would at the very least _check_ what certain names mean in the muggle-world."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, well I'm guessing the flower got its name a few hundred years ago."

Ron seemed dumbfounded. "What's moonshine?"

"It's a liquor, apparently really strong. It is traditionally made from corn, and oftentimes illegal. I think some versions might even have _wormwood_ in them." How Hermione knew this, she herself didn't know. Maybe she'd browsed her parents' 'Wine and other Spirits' books one too many times as a child.

Ron frowned. "But isn't that a potent Potions ingredient?"

"Yeah, and that's why muggles love it. It, quite literally, does magic for the liquid."

Harry saw his inevitable defeat on the chessboard, and threw up his hands. "Not again, Ron!" Ron simply grinned. Harry then turned back to Hermione. "So, you're gonna go out later?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Ron and I could watch the map for a while."

Hermione squinted at them. "Do you guys promise to do your homework when I'm out?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth. "Blimey Hermione! We're trying to do you a favour and you go about demanding schoolwork from us!" he turned to Harry and said, "Think we could start a revolution?"

Harry laughed and nodded, but appeased Hermione's demands, "Okay. But we'll alternate between homework and chess!"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Eventually they went down and had dinner, and by a quarter after six they were up in the tower again. Hermione ran up the stairs to the Girls' dormitories, and entered her room. There she got out her cloak, and soon enough she was down by Hagrid's hut.

It seemed both she and Blue were time pessimists, because not long after Hermione arrived, 15 minutes early, Blue arrived. She smiled at Hermione and said, "Would you look at that? A person who knows not to be late!"

Hermione snorted softly, and into the Forest they went. She found that this was a perfectly fine time to ask Miss Blue a few questions. "So... how do you get an apprenticeship?"

Blue chuckled. "Well, to begin with you get your N.E.W.T.s, or in my case the American counterparts. Then you have to apply, or a Master has to petition for you, through the guild of the subject you're interested in. Something tells me you don't have to worry too much if you're after an apprenticeship though – I know Minerva has expressed some interest, and Flitwick seems to think the world of you."

Hermione felt nervous uttering her next words, but then there was no time like the present, was there? "I was actually thinking more along the lines of Potions."

Blue brought a hand to her chin, whilst at the same time removing a twig from their path with the other. "Well, I'll be done when your seventh year ends. Severus might be able to take you on – and no, he doesn't hate everybody, and no, he's not so... grumpy... when he doesn't have to deal with twenty cauldrons all threatening to explode at any second. And if he can't take you on, then you could probably get any other Potions Master to teach you."

The problem was, Professor Snape was her only hope for an apprenticeship at any time in the future, what with Voldemort running around like a madman.

 _Oh well,_ Hermione thought and refocused her attention on the path in front of her. The sun was already down, so it was hard to judge how thick the tree canopies above them were, but she saw just a glimmer of moonlight reach the ground a few paces from her. She could just about make out a clearing in the distance – that was the place they were looking for.

They eventually reached it, and entered it. The moonlight shone down into the clearing, now unobscured by the trees, and illuminated the bright snow. They went out into it, and then sat down on a pile of stones which lay in the middle of the clearing. And they waited. Eventually it got so cold that Hermione was compelled to cast a warming charm.

They must have waited for about an hour in total. They made some small talk during that time, and Blue once said, "You know, you may call me Jane."

"Oh, but that'd be weird! You're practically a teacher."

Blue shrugged. "I don't grade you, however, so it shouldn't be any problem. Just address me as Miss Blue when others are around."

And so, Miss Blue became Jane. "Okay," Hermione smiled.

Soon after that the unicorns arrived. They were two, and whiter than snow in colour. Their hooves were golden. Hermione felt a certain sense of awe enveloping her. She stole a glance at Jane, who was teary-eyed.

The unicorns shuffled closer to them, and eventually stopped in front of them. Hermione stood up, and held out her hand. The one in front of her lay its muzzle in it and let out a puff of air. Then it bowed its head and seemed to indicate that it wished to be petted around its ears. Hermione happily obliged. Its fur was so soft! It must've been the softest thing Hermione had ever touched.

When well she could tear her eyes from the unicorn giving her attention, she saw that something similar was going on with Jane. She, however, bowed forward and whispered something to the unicorn. It let out a puff of air and then turned around, presenting Jane with its tail. Jane then proceeded to carefully card her fingers through it, catching a few loose hairs. She then proffered a vial and put the hairs she'd gathered in it.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Then tears began rolling down her eyes. "I'm going to miss you." The unicorn turned around and muzzled her hair. It then let out a puff of air across her face, and then it turned around and walked out of the clearing. It's friend soon also walked out.

Hermione was still in awe as they began walking back towards the castle. Then she caught onto what Jane had said. "Why'd you miss it?"

Jane blushed and shrugged, "I just have a feeling I won't be seeing them again."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Oh."

Jane snorted. "I doubt he even realizes I'm interested in him."

"Uh, well whoever he is he's one lucky fellow."

"Ha! Thanks. Though I doubt he thinks of it that way – he probably considers me a pest half of the time."

Hermione frowned. "Why'd you want a relationship with someone who doesn't even like you? You could do better than that."

"Oh, I'm quite certain that he _does_ like me. He just dislikes all of my questions, and having to make sure that I don't make Hogwarts blow up, and then I _can_ be slightly bossy at times."

Hermione now had a fairly good idea of whom Jane was talking about. The mere thought that Professor Snape could like _anyone_ made her slightly uneasy. But to each and their own, she supposed.

They'd by that time emerged from the Forest and were making their way up to the castle. Then, speaking of the devil, Hermione saw Professor Snape patrolling near the entrance, because of course he'd have that shift that night. He spotted them, and walked to meet them halfway to the entrance.

" _Whatever_ are you doing outside at 10 PM?" His words lacked their usual bite – now he seemed simply disapproving but curious.

Jane shufffled her feet. "Just gathering some Potions ingredients in the Forest."

Snape frowned. "What ingredients?"

"Uh..." Hermione then realized that Jane was going to have to admit that they'd gone to meet the unicorns, and that that would entail Snape knowing that she hadn't Done It, and that was _awkward_.

And then Jane simply held up the vial she'd gathered unicorn hairs in. Snape seemed to freeze for a moment. "Is that...?" he stared at Jane's eyes for a second, and then looked away. He then sighed, and asked, "Did you tell a Professor about bringing a student into the Forbidden Forest?"

Jane, who was red even in this light, nodded. "Minerva was there when I asked Miss Granger."

"Very well," he said. "Miss Granger, you can return to Gryffindor Tower now."

Hermione nodded and began walking towards the entrance again. When she looked back she saw Jane and Snape walking beside each other stiffly, both clearly uncomfortable. Then she heard Jane say, "I heard about this Potion which contains unicorn hair that can re-grow lost limbs. Could we attempt it tomorrow?"

"How about Saturday instead?"


End file.
